doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gerardo Reyero
|nacimiento = 2 de octubre de 1965 |lugar_nacimiento = Puebla, México |familiares = Betty Reyero (Hermana) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = La superabuela |ingreso_doblaje = 15 de febrero de 1989 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = TBJorgeAlonsoSanDiego1.ogg |demo2 = GoldenFreezerDBSBroly.ogg}} thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Gerardo Reyero. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Gerardo Reyero thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes thumb|230px|Top 5 Personajes Doblados por Gerardo Reyero thumb|right|230 px|Charla de Gerardo Reyero acerca de sus personajes en una convención en Nayarit en el 2013. thumb|right|230 px|Gerardo entrevistado por DubZoneLA. thumb|230px thumb|230x230px thumb|230px|right|Entrevista a Gerardo Reyero, para XHWEB. thumb|right|230 px|Voces de Gerardo Reyero y Juan Carlos Tinoco como Freezer y Jiren thumb|230px thumb|right|230px|Gerardo Reyero en anuncio promocional de Dragon Ball Z para Canal 5. thumb|right|230px|VOZ DE GERARDO REYERO COMO TERRY MALLOY thumb|right|230px|VOZ DE GERARDO REYERO COMO EL CINEASTA MORGAN SPURLOCK thumb|right|230px|Gerardo Reyero en Skimo. thumb|230px|Gerardo con su cosplay de Tuxedo Mask durante una convención en Nayarit. FriezaDBS_newDesign2019.png|Freezer en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, su personaje más emblemático. HanSolo ep 4.png|Han Solo en la saga de Star Wars, otro de sus personajes más famosos. Capitanazo.jpg|Capitanazo en La casa de los dibujos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. La Mascara.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss / La Máscara (Jim Carrey) en La Máscara, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SMCTuxedoKamen.png|Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask (2ª voz) en la franquicia de Sailor Moon, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Stu Pickles.png|Hugo Pickles (2ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales y Rugrats crecidos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Guy_Sensei.png|Maito Gai en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. V-Venganza, 1.jpg|V en V de venganza, otro de sus personajes más conocidos y el favorito del actor. HELLBOYPERSONAJE.jpg|Hellboy en la primera película homónima, Hellboy animado: La espada de las tormentas, Hellboy animado: Sangre y Hierro y el corto Hellboy: Zapatos de Hierro. Jushiro Ukitake.png|Jūshirō Ukitake en Bleach. Eo de scylla.png|Eo de Scylla en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Capitan_Gantu.png|Capitán Gantu en la franquicia de Lilo & Stitch. Norrington.jpg|Comodoro James Norrington en la franquicia de los Piratas del Caribe. Aquaman.jpg|Aquaman en Lego DC Super-Villains, Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Al rescate de Atlantis, LEGO Dimensions, Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham e Injustice: Gods Among Us. Whitmore.jpeg|Presidente Thomas J. Whitmore en Día de la Independencia. Jonathandceu.png|Jonathan Kent en el Universo de DC Films. Kurt-Russell-as-Snake-Plissken.jpeg|Snake Plissken en Escape de Los Ángeles. LMSArdethBay.png|Ardeth Bay en La momia y La momia regresa. Athos-1998-1a.jpg|Athos en El hombre de la máscara de hierro. jack malone.jpg|Jack Malone en Sin rastro. Christiantroy.jpg|Dr. Christian Troy en Cortes y puntadas. Jackbristow1.jpg|Jack Bristow en Alias. Warrick-Brown-csi-1336200-768-576.jpg|Warrick Brown en CSI: En la escena del crimen. TBRomanZimojic.png|Roman Zimojic en True Blood: Sangre verdadera. XMS-Ciclope.png|Scott Sumers / Cíclope en la serie de los 90s de X-Men. Reverendo Alegria.png|Reverendo Alegría en Los Simpson (temps. 7, 10-15). Brian Griffin.png|Brian Griffin en Padre de Familia (temps. 1-2). Bail Organastssw.png|El Senador Bail Organa también en la saga de Star Wars. Chorro_E_Gato.jpg|Chorro E. Gato (Spritz T. Cat) en Los Gatos Samurai. Gran_Dienton.jpg|Gran Dientón también en Los Gatos Samurai. SMCPrinceEdymion.png|Principe Endymion en Sailor Moon Crystal. SMCKingEdymion.png|Rey Endymion tambien en Sailor Moon Crystal. CDZAsterion.png|Asterión de Perros de Caza también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. CDZSHEacosGaruda.png|Aiacos de Garuda en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV). Frost Final form.png|Frost en Dragon Ball Super. Lex-luthor-superman-batman-public-enemies-73.jpg|Lex Luthor en Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos. HVS-Wolverine.png|Logan / Wolverine en el doblaje mexicano de Hulk vs.. HVS-Thor.png| Thor también en el doblaje mexicano de Hulk vs.. Aaron.png|Aarón en El príncipe de Egipto. Kocoum.jpg|Kocoum en Pocahontas. Diesel10cgi.png|Diesel 10 en Thomas y sus amigos. Duck Thomas & Friends 2.png|Duck (2ª voz) también en Thomas y sus amigos. DuquedeBoxford.png|Duque de Boxford también en Thomas y sus amigos. JosephMiller.jpg|Abogado Joseph Miller en Filadelfia. HowardStern.jpg|Howard Stern en Partes privadas. Brock_Lovett.gif|Brock Lovett en Titanic. Tumblr nyjgudAwM41u70ocno1 500.png|Ash Williams en Ash contra el mal. ralph_niño_pijama_rayas.jpg|Ralph en El niño con el pijama de rayas. grand-budapest-hotel-ralph-fiennes.jpg|M. Gustave H. en El Gran Hotel Budapest. Billy Russoti : Jigsaw.jpg|Billy Russoti / Jigsaw en la 1ª versión de Punisher: Zona de guerra. Le_Chiffre_(Mads_Mikkelsen)_-_Profile.jpg|Le Chiffre en 007: Casino Royale. Zorro_Armand.jpg|Armand en La leyenda del Zorro. WilsonFL.PNG|Wilson Croft (Christopher McDonald) en Flubber. GarraIGP.PNG|Dr. Garra / Sanford Scolex (Rupert Everett) en Inspector Gadget. Levitt_CS.png|Levitt en La rebelión. Anderson_SA.png|Anderson Clarke en Jefa por accidente. DumDum-CA.png|Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan en Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Walker_fire.jpg|Jefe Wallace Boden en Chicago en llamas. SamuelDCW.PNG|Samuel la oveja en La telaraña de Charlotte. Char 129136.jpg|Akela en El libro de la selva. Charmed_JulianMcMahon.jpg|Cole Turner en Hechiceras. Desmond-Hume-desmond-hume-15586360-1707-2560.jpg|Desmond Hume en Lost. EricCamden.jpg|Reverendo Eric Camden en El séptimo cielo. Entrenador Ferguson 2.png|Sr. Brooks en Zoey 101. 355670-19079-jax.jpg|Jax en la segunda película y serie animada de Mortal Kombat. Phil_sultenfuss_mpb.jpg|Phil Sultenfuss en el redoblaje de Mi primer beso. Red Forman.jpg|Reginald "Red" Forman (Kurtwood Smith) en El show de los 70. Masonvictouous.png|Mason Thornesmith en Victorious. Ulises-1997-1a1.jpg|Odiseo en La odisea. Rey Uther Pendragon Merlin.png|Rey Uther Pendragon (Anthony Head) en Las aventuras de Merlín. 153468-Tony-Curtis-Spartacus_large.jpg.300x207_q100.jpg|Antonino en el redoblaje de Espartaco. Alcalde Augustus May Quien.png|Alcalde Augustus May Quien (Jeffrey Tambor) en El Grinch. Max Schreck BR.jpeg|Max Schreck (Christopher Walken) en el redoblaje de Batman regresa. JoshBat2.gif|Josh en el doblaje original de Batman regresa. PayasoGordo2.gif|Payaso gordo también en el doblaje original de Batman regresa. SCR3StevenStone.png|Steven Stone en Scream 3. Demian Drake LTBA.PNG|Damian Drake en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción. LNC Hal Montgomery.png|Hal Montgomery en La nueva Cenicienta. Gerry WC.png|Gerry Moore en Diva adolescente. Merlin - Kingsman 2.png|Merlin en Kingsman: El servicio secreto y Kingsman: El círculo dorado. Adrian Veidt - Watchmen.png|Adrian Veidt / Ozymandias en Watchmen (serie de TV) yseglottmariusxboxone1913.png|Marius Titus en Ryse: Son of Rome. Luc - The Cheetah Girls 2.jpg|Luc en The Cheetah Girls 2. ArünFilitt VATCOATP.png|Comandante Arün Filitt en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas. HOSTAL_2_TODD.jpg|Todd en Hostal II. Bruce Wayne Titans S2.png|Bruce Wayne / Batman (Iain Glen) en Titanes (Temp. 2 - Presente). Peter - D2.png|Peter en Deadpool 2. JimHutton-BR.png|Jim Hutton en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury. FBTCOGArnold.png|Arnold Guzman en Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald. Ef52a6b9ab253f4c5616822833619109.png|Homero Addams en La fiesta de la familia Addams. Argus.jpg|Argus en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Sr. Sesemann Heidi(2015).png|Sr. Sesemann en Heidi (2015). Devimon-1.jpg|Devimon en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Spike-the-tom-and-jerry-show-2014-33.1.jpg|Spike en El show de Tom y Jerry y en algunas películas animadas. 308360-topcat large.png|Don Gato en el redoblaje de 2 episodios de Don Gato y su pandilla. Daran Norris-El Jefe.JPG|Herbert "El Jefe" Dumbrowski en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Coronel seci.jpg|Coronel en Spirit: el corcel indomable. King_-_IsleofDogs.png|King en Isla de perros. FA La Rana.png|La Rana en Lo que el agua se llevó. GeraldSP.png|Gerald Broflovski en el doblaje mexicano de South Park. Dr. Flappe Trans.png|Dr. Frappe en Dragon Ball. Sargento-metallic-454191.png|Sargento Metallico también en Dragon Ball. 03_taopaipai.png|Tao Pai Pai (1ª voz) también en Dragon Ball. Nam2.png|Nam también en Dragon Ball. Dr-michael-gehabich-abuel 4cd2a760616cb-p.jpg|Dr. Michael Gehabich / Hal-G en Bakugan. Kato Bakugan.jpg|Kato (mayordomo de Marucho) en Bakugan. KRTDL_Artwork_Meta_Knight_(2).png|Metacaballero en Kirby. KarimYGO.jpg|Karim en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Titan.jpg|Titán / Duelista Oscuro de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Quinton.jpg|Quinton de Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Ziggurat.png|Dr. Ziggurat en Beyblade: Metal Masters Mikado.png|Mikado Sanzenin de Ranma ½. Uozumi.jpg|Jun Uozumi en Slam Dunk. ElfenLKurama.png|Kurama en Elfen Lied. Optimus Prime (Normal Mode).jpg|Optimus Prime en Transformers: Nueva Generación. Agito Kanoh (KA).jpg|Agito Kanoh en Kengan Ashura. Zacks Cromwell (Levius).png|Zacks Cromwell en Levius. Morio Sonoda (Baki).png|Morio Sonoda en Baki. Dahlia Carpenter (C&T).png|Dahlia Carpenter en Carole & Tuesday. Lotus Whomalt (BC).png|Lotus Whomalt en Black Clover. VanderGuraadSaintSeiya2019.png|Vander Guraad en Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Chester (MU).jpg|Chester en Magmell ultramarino. Burks Blaumohn (AROBMI).jpg|Burks Blaumohn en Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor. Raiden_-_Mortal_Kombat_11.png|Raiden en Mortal Kombat X y Mortal Kombat 11. JarvanIV_0.jpg|Jarvan IV en League of Legends. Professor Calamitous.jpg|Profesor Calamitous (1ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. 185px-Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h45m04s97.png|Jet Fusion (1ª voz) también en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Mighty_Ducks_Lord_Draganus.png|Lord Draganus en Los campeones. Cody lobo PPGZ.png|Cody (lobo) en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. Dr. Morocco TRB.png|Dr. Thaddeus Morocco en Transformers: Rescue Bots. Ronguardia6teen.png|Ron, el guardia de seguridad en el doblaje mexicano de Locos dieciséis. Rock_Callahan.jpg|Rock Callahan en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Señor Castor.png|Leonard Castor (1ª voz) en Los castores cascarrabias. VanDriessen.jpg|Profesor Van Driesen en Beavis & Butt-Head. Los7E Grimm Groom.jpg|Grim Gloom en Los 7E. Aldemellogrojband.png|Alcalde Mellow en Grojband. Leonidas-van-rook-the-secret-saturdays-5.04.jpg|Leonidas Van Rook en Los sábados secretos. Optimatus-loonatics-unleashed-11.4.jpg|Optimatus en Loonatics. Pierre-le-pew-loonatics-unleashed-17.1.jpg|Pierre Le Pew también en Loonatics. Capitan Star Jonhson.jpg|Capitán Star Johnson (1ª voz) en Duck Dodgers. EAHSKing.png|Rey de las Nieves en Ever After High LavaMole.png|Topo de Lava en Breadwinners. Sven Hoek by Hamhole.jpg|Svën Höek en El show de Ren y Stimpy. Gárgolas Magus anciano.png|Magus en Gárgolas. Gárgolas Macbeth.png|Macbeth también en Gárgolas. SDS-Ejecutor.png|El Ejecutor en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Prowler de Spider-Man (serie animada) Episodio The Prowler 001.png|Hobbie Brown / Prowler en Spider-Man. Grumoso-.png|Príncipe Grumoso en Hora de aventura. Martin HDA.png|Martin Mertens también en Hora de aventura. Slim Possible Full.jpg|Slim Possible (1ª voz) en Kim Possible. GoddardDecimator.PNG|Goddard (voz decimator) en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. MLP-FancyPants.png|Fancy Pants (Temp. 5ª) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Khampa rock dog.png|Khampa en Rock Dog: El perro rockero. Spliced - Beak.jpg|Picus Altius en Isla de mutantes. Tumblr nbyprvJSeW1rp6h5fo3 1280.jpg|A.P. / Capitán Atómico en Atomic Puppet. ForgeFerrus.png|Forge Ferrus en Max Steel (2013). Barnes-firebreather-77.8.jpg|Blitz en Firebreather Magistrado Pike.png|Magistrado Pyke en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Trumbipulor.png|Trumbipulor en Ben 10: Omniverse. Mayor rozum b10ov.png|Mayor Rozum también en Ben 10: Omniverse. Nigel Brightmore.png|Nigel Brightmore en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo. Basi-the-lion-guard-7.1.jpg|Basi en La guardia del león. 1200px-Bianca_father_anime.png|Padre de Bianca en Pokémon Best Wishes!. Alcalde_Chicas2016.png|El Alcalde de Saltadilla en Las chicas superpoderosas. Victor Delgado.png|Victor Delgado en Elena de Avalor. Carl Jung (SCA).jpg|Carl Jung en Súper Cienci Amigos. IMG_1524.png|El Topo en la 2ª versión de Turning Mecard. Vlcsnap-2016-01-22-12h38m49s8901.png|Pollo gigante en Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones. Hombre de Cera.png|El Hombre de Cera en El libro de la vida. Stonekeeper_Smallfoot.png|Guardián de las rocas en Pie pequeño. Yves_MTS.png|Yves en Pajaritos a volar. ReporteroJN.jpg|Reportero en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio. GarfieldPF.png|Garfield en El divertifest de Garfield y Garfield y las fuerza de las mascotas. Judge Peckinpah.png|Juez Peckinpah en Angry Birds: La película. Raf (Padre de Ferdinand).png|Raf (Padre de Ferdinand) en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand. Stork vert dom hunter 2764x4096 master.jpg|Hunter en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron. Padre-1.png|Tim Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas: La serie. Blackmaskbto.png|Máscara Negra / Roman Sionis en Batman: Arkham Origins. NNT-Logo.png|Narrador del anime Los siete pecados capitales. MV5BMTQ4OTI5MTE3NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMDMxNjc4._V1_UY317_CR9%2C0%2C214%2C317_AL_.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Jimmy Smits. JohnMalkovich2.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de John Malkovich. Jim carrey 2019 1.jpeg|Ha doblado regularmente a Jim Carrey. 045653165.png|Ha doblado regularmente a Steven Seagal. Bigstock-LOS-ANGELES-AUG-Dolph-Lundgren.jpg|También han doblado regularmente a Dolph Lundgren. Andy garcia 2019 1.jpg|También ha doblado recurrentemente a Andy García. LiamNeeson018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Liam Neeson. Ronper.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ron Perlman. Clive_owen.jpg|Voz recurrente de Clive Owen. Arnold-Schwarzenegger.jpg|Ha doblado en varias películas a Arnold Schwarzenegger. Josewilker.jpg|Fue la voz habitual de José Wilker en gran parte de sus trabajos para la Rede Globo. Edson_Celulari_2.jpeg|Voz habitual del actor brasileño Edson Celulari. JoseMay.jpg|Voz recurrente del actor brasileño José Mayer (2008-2016). Gerardo Reyero (nacido el 2 de octubre de 1965) es un destacado actor de doblaje mexicano. Es mayormente conocido por ser la voz de Freezer en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, Han Solo en el redoblaje de la trilogía original de Star Wars y en varios proyectos de la franquicia, la segunda voz de Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask en la franquicia de Sailor Moon, Chorro E. Gato (conocido como Spritz) en Los Gatos Samurai, Aiacos de Garuda, Eo de Scylla y Asterión de Perros de Caza de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Maito Gai en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, Gantu en la franquicia de Lilo & Stitch, Scott Sumers / Cíclope en la serie animada X-Men de los años 90 y Odiseo (interpretado por Armand Assante) en La odisea. Es originario de Puebla. Llegó a la Ciudad de México en 1986. Empezó su carrera en el doblaje en el año 1989. Estudió actuación de 1986 a 1989 en el Instituto Andrés Soler perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA). Su preparación educativa incluye la de profesor de primaria. A lo largo de su carrera actoral ha hecho teatro y locución comercial. Actualmente, combina su trabajo en esta especialidad con la impartición de talleres de doblaje y las actividades mencionadas. Información general Es especialista en interpretar hombres y villanos elegantes y serios, por eso tiene un apodo que tanto el público como sus compañeros actores lo usan: El galán de la voz perfumada, aunque también interpreta otros roles. Al igual que otros actores de doblaje y locutores, ha ingresado en la conducción, con entrevistas y programas para la Red Edusat en la televisora pública (Canal 22) a finales de los noventa y principios de la década del 2000. Prestó su voz para un anuncio de la compañía telefónica Telmex para anunciar LADA en 1996. En 2013, presta su voz para los anuncios publicitarios de la famosa cadena de repostería El Globo y en los spots de radio y televisión del Gobierno de la República de Enrique Peña Nieto, siendo muy solicitado en canales públicos de carácter nacional desde su mandato. En 2014 continuó prestando su voz para diversos spots para radio y televisión por parte de la Secretaría de Gobernación (Segob) en los que se hacía referencia en uno de ellos "Juntos contra el delito, Gobierno de la República". Filmografía Películas Liam Neeson * Nels Coxman en Cold Pursuit (2019) * Harry Rawlins en Viudas (2018) * Bryan Mills en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) * Matthew "Matt" Scudder en Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) * Alistair Little en Cinco minutos de gloria (2009) * Eliott Deacon en Después de la vida (2009) * Bryan Mills en Búsqueda implacable (2008) * Daniel en Realmente amor (2003) * Michael Collins en Michael Collins: El precio de la libertad (1996) * Franze-Otto Dietrich en Un destello en la oscuridad (1992) Andy García * Ricardo Montalbán en Mi cena con Hervé (2018) * Mitchell en Cuando ellas quieren (2018) * Presidente Andrew Palma en Geo-Tormenta (2017) * Dr. Miles Edwards en Max Steel (2016) * Gran Al Fiorello en Asalto a la mafia (2014) * Terry Benedict en Ahora son 13 (2007) * Terry Benedict en La nueva gran estafa (2004) * Terry Benedict en La gran estafa (2001) * Byron Tyler en El hombre de los placeres (2001) John Malkovich * Walker en Bullet Head (2018) * Bob Hunter en Código abierto (2017) * Dr. Kay en Después de la vida (2008) * Osbourne Cox en Quémese después de leerse (2008) * Rev. Gustav A. Briegleb en El sustituto (2008) * Tom Ripley en El amigo americano (2002) * Teddy Deserve en Hijos de la mafia (2001) * Athos en El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) * Gilbert Osmond en Retrato de una dama (1996) Mark Strong * Max Vernon en 6 días (2017) * Merlin en Kingsman: El círculo dorado (2017) * Cap. William D. Stanaforth en Rumbo a lo desconocido (2016) * Conor O'Brien en Jadotville (2016) * Merlin en Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) * Stewart Menzies en El código enigma (2014) * Finn en Misión Babilonia (2008) * Septimus en Stardust: El misterio de la estrella (2007) Dolph Lundgren * Jack en Larceny (2017) * Detective Zack Reed en Un detective en el kinder 2 (2016) * Axel en Venganza sangrienta (2013) * El Alemán en Entrega explosiva (2013) * Mike Riggins en El justiciero implacable (2009) * Xander Ronson en Misión sin retorno (2007) * Ryder en Una misión de justicia (2007) * Nick Preston en El Último Guerrero (2000) Steven Seagal * Alexander Coates en La pelea final (2013) * Cross en Máxima seguridad (2012) * Tao en Against the Dark (2009) * John Sands en Furia en el cielo (2007) * Jack Foster en Shadow Man (2006) * Jake Hopper en Belly of the Beast (2003) * Sasha Petrosevich en Medio muerto (2002) * Orin Boyd en Red de corrupción (2001) (redoblaje) Jim Carrey * Tadek en Crímenes oscuros (2018) * Presentador canadiense en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) * Sal Bertolinni / Coronel Stripes and Stars en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) * Thomas "Tom" Popper Jr. en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) * Conde Olaf en Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados'' (2004) (trailer) * Peter Appleton/Luke en El Majestic (2001) * Andy Kaufman/Tony Clifton en El mundo de Andy (1999) (redoblaje) * Stanley Ipkiss en La Máscara (1994) 'Arnold Schwarzenegger' * John "Breacher" Wharton en Sabotage (2014) * Ray Owens en El último desafío (2013) * Trench en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) (versión Lionsgate) * Príncipe Hapi en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) * Jerico Cane en El día final (1999) (doblaje original) * Conan en Conan, el destructor (1984 (redoblaje) * Conan en Conan, el bárbaro (1982) (redoblaje) 'Clive Owen' * Clay Verris en Proyecto géminis (2019) * Comandante Arün Filitt en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) * Spike Logan en Nacidos para matar (2011) (2ª versión) * Ray Koval en Duplicidad (2009) * Louis Salinger en Agente internacional (2009) * Sir Walter Raleigh en Elizabeth: La edad de oro (2007) * Theo Faron en Niños del hombre (2006) 'Jimmy Smits' * Senador Bail Organa en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) * Paco en Mother and Child (2009) * Daniel Avila en Conociendo a Jane Austen (2007) * Senador Bail Organa en Star Wars Episodio III: La venganza de los Sith (2005) * Senador Bail Organa en Star Wars Episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) * Agente John Travis en La hija de la luz (2000) 'Dennis Quaid' * Bill Clinton en The Special Relationship (2010) * Aidan Breslin en Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis (2009) * Frank Sullivan en Desafío al tiempo (2000) * Jack "Cap" Rooney en Un domingo cualquiera (1999) * Arlis Sweeney en Secreto carnal (1993) * Jack Faulkner en Recuerdos de Hollywood (1990) 'Danny Huston' * Wade Jennings en Angel Has Fallen (2019) * Dr. Henry Walden en IO (2019) * Joseph II en María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) * Sandy Woodrow en El jardinero fiel (2005) * Jack Frye en El aviador (2004) 'Jean-Claude Van Damme' * Lukas en El custodio (2018) * Deacon Lyle en Carrera contra el tiempo (2015) * Jack Robideaux en Operación peligrosa (2008) * Phillippe Sauvage en Los duros (2006) * Christopher Dubois en The Quest (1996) (doblaje original) 'Laurence Fishburne' * Perry White en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) (tráiler) * Omar en Un novato en apuros (2014) * Archie Green en La tortura (2008) (2ª versión) * Agente Cole Williams en 21: Blackjack (2008) * Dr. Joshua Larabee en Akeelah y las letras (2006) 'Jeremy Irons' * Avery Brundage en El triunfo del espíritu (2016) * Antoni en El mercader de Venecia (2004) * Larry Kelly en Callas por siempre (2002) * Humbert en Lolita (1997) * Esteban Trueba en La casa de los espíritus (1993) 'Rupert Everett' * Ornitólogo en Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) * Ernesto en La importancia de llamarse Ernesto (2002) * Robert Whittaker en Una pareja casi perfecta (2000) * Sanford Scolex / Dr. Garra en Inspector Gadget (1999) * George en La boda de mi mejor amigo (1997) 'Kurt Russell' * John Ruth en Los 8 más odiados (2015) * Ben Crane en Persiguiendo un sueño (2005) * Jeff Taylor en Sin rastro (1997) * David Grant en Momento crítico (1996) * Snake Pliss1en en Escape de Los Ángeles (1996) 'Harrison Ford' * Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015) (tráiler) * Dutch Van DenBroek en Juegos del destino (1999) * Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi (1984) (redoblaje 1997) * Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca (1981) (redoblaje 1997) * Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza (1977) (redoblaje 1997) 'Sean Bean' * Frank Stinson en Traición de sangre (2014) * Ewan en Piel verdadera (2012) (versión de TV) * Markus Kane en Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) * John Ryder en Asesino de la carretera (2007) * Grey en Belleza Negra (1994) 'Ron Perlman' * Hannibal Chau en Titanes del pacífico (2013) * Alcalde Williams en Un tipo rudo (2012) * Horus en El Rey Escorpión 3: Batalla por la redención (2012) * Felson en Temporada de brujas (2011) * Hellboy en Hellboy (2004) 'Ray Liotta' * Hombre de traje en El peón (2013) * Marty Kingston en Reyes de la calle 2 (2011) * Donald Carruthers en La última carta (2006) * Dorothy Macha en Revólver (2005) * Fred Jung en Blow (2001) 'Kevin Kline' * Guy Noir en Los amigos de las praderas (2006) * Cole Porter en De-Lovely (2004) * George Monroe en Construyendo la vida (2001) * Dave Kovic / Presidente Bill Mitchell en Dave (1993) (redoblaje) * Nathan en La decisión de Sofía (1982) (doblaje mexicano) 'Jeff Goldblum' * Orian Franklin / Niagara / El rey lobo en Hotel de criminales (2018) * Jerry Barnes en Un despertar glorioso (2010) * Stewart en El hombre del año (2006) * Ben Dansmore en Historias de guerra (2003) 'Treat Williams' * Anderson Clarke en Jefa por accidente (2018) * Agente Jason Ross en Crash Point Zero (2001) * Theodore Lytton en Viaje al centro de la Tierra (1999) * John Finnegan en Agua viva (1998) 'Robert Redford' * Louis Waters en Nosotros en la noche (2017) * Dan Rather en Verdad (2015) * Bill Bryson en Grandes amigos (2015) * Eugene Irwin en El último castillo (2001) 'Nicolas Cage' * Gary Faulkner en Yo, Dios y Bin Laden (2016) * Evan Luke en Caza al terrorista (2004) * Castor Troy en Contracara (1997) * Ben Sanderson en Adiós a Las Vegas (1995) 'Michael Fassbender' * Chad Cutler en Trespass Against Us (2016) * Tom Sherbourne en La luz entre los océanos (2016) * Sillas Selleck en El lento oeste (2015) * Edwin Epps en 12 años esclavo (2013) (versión Buena Vista) 'Kevin Sorbo' * Profesor Radisson en Dios no está muerto (2014) * Predicador en El ángel vengador (2007) * Kull en Kull el conquistador (1997) * Hércules en Hércules y las amazonas (1994) 'Christopher Eccleston' * Pod Clock en Mis pequeños invasores (2011) * Wolf en Secretos (2001) * Jude Fawley en Jude (1996) * David Stephens en Tumba al ras de la tierra (1994) 'John Turturro' * Jim en Margot en la boda (2007) * Ray Brocco en El buen pastor (2006) * John Shooter en La ventana secreta (2004) * Leon en Mecanismo de lo insólito (1997) 'Colin Firth' * Harry Bright en Mamma Mia! Vamos otra vez (2018) * Mark Darcy en El bebé de Bridget Jones (2016) * Ben en Trauma (2004) 'Colm Feore' * Chris McCullen en La viuda (2018) * Harrison en Chicago (2002) * Subastador en El violín rojo (1998) 'Bryan Brown' * Sr. Rabbit (voz) en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) * Barry en En el límite (1998) * Doug Caughlin en Coctel (1988) (redoblaje) 'Richard Jenkins' * Giles en La forma del agua (2017) * Hugh en Los locos efectos del divorcio (2013) * Frank Bascombe en Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) 'Dennis Haysbert' * Reginald Swope en Desnudo (2017) * Mayor Lincoln en Soldado anónimo (2005) * Det. McBain en El piso 13 (1999) 'Kevin Costner' * Al Harrison en Talentos ocultos (2016) * Jonathan Kent en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) * Jonathan Kent en El hombre de acero (2013) 'Ralph Fiennes' * Laurence Laurentz en ¡Salve, César! (2016) * M. Gustave H. en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) * Christopher Marshall en Sueño de amor (2002) 'Bill Pullman' * Presidente Whitmore en Día de la Independencia: Contraataque (2016) * Presidente Whitmore en Día de la Independencia (1996) * Ed Masterson en Wyatt Earp (1994) 'James Purefoy' * Sr. Washington en Impulso (2015) * Solomon Kane en Solomon Kane (2009) * Rawdon Crawley en Vanidad (2004) 'Mads Mikkelsen' * Jon Petersen en Venganza fatal (2014) * Rochefort en Los tres mosqueteros (2011) * Le Chiffre en Casino Royale (2006) 'Eric Roberts' * Michael Z. Wolfmann en Vicio propio (2014) * Grant en The Steam Experiment (2009) * Dimitry en Contamination (2008) 'Greg Kinnear' * Tom Sherwood en La profesora de inglés (2013) * Clark Poundstone en La ciudad de las tormentas (2010) * Bob Kearns en Una idea brillante (2008) 'David Thewlis' * Nick Davies en El quinto poder (2013) * Padre en El niño con el pijama de rayas (2008) * Roy Washburn en Bajos instintos 2 (2006) 'Tim Robbins' * Bill Loud en Cinema Verite (2011) * David Owen en Más allá de los límites (2007) * Oliver Lang/William en Intriga en la calle Arlington (1999) 'Elias Koteas' * Sergei Katsov en La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) * Jack Payne en Tirador (2007) * Whit en Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) (doblaje New Line) 'Oliver Platt' * Alex en Saber dar (2010) * Gran Sacerdote en Año uno (2009) * Pete Van Heuten en La cosecha de hielo (2005) 'Victor Garber' * Mark en ¿Otra vez tú? (2010) * Alcalde Moscone en Milk (2008) * Robert Foster en Eterna juventud (2002) 'Timothy Dalton' * Inspector Jones en El turista (2010) * Damien Drake en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) * Boris Pochenko en La niñera y el presidente (1997) 'William Hurt' * Presidente Ashton en Justo en la mira (2008) * Frank Bumstead en Ciudad en tinieblas (1998) * Harlan James en Te amaré hasta matarte (1990) 'Jack Davenport' * Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) * Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) * Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) 'Arnold Vosloo' * Coronel Coetzee en Diamante de sangre (2006) * Peyton Westlake/Darkman en Darkman III (1996) * Peyton Westlake/Darkman en Darkman II: El regreso de Durant (1995) 'Oded Fehr' * Ardeth Bay en La momia regresa (2001) * Ardeth Bay en La momia (1999) * Antoine Laconte en Gigoló por accidente (1999) 'D.B. Sweeney' * Levitt en La rebelión (2019) * Entrenador Vince DeAntonio en Los de abajo (2013) 'Christopher Meloni' * Roger Simmons en Viaje salvaje (2017) * Mark Fuhrman en Asesinato en Greenwich (2002) 'Anthony LaPaglia' * Samuel Mullins en Annabelle 2: La creación (2017) * Mike Henshaw en Extorsión (1998) 'John Corbett' * Ian en Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) * Miles Taylor en Un encuentro accidentado (2004) 'Jeremy Northam' * Brian Woodale en Enemigo invisible (2015) * Dean Martin en Martin y Lewis (2002) 'Bill Nighy' * Johnny Worricker en Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) * Johnny Worricker en Turcos y Caicos: Worricker (2014) 'Brennan Elliott' * Robert Fredericks en Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) * Pete Sherman en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) 'Russell Crowe' * Alcalde Nicholas Hostetler en Ciudad de sombras (2013) * Ben Wade en El tren de las 3:10 a Yuma (2007) (doblaje de TV) 'Stephen Collins' * Sr. Harter en Los tres chiflados (2012) * Joe Dresden en ¡Porque yo lo digo! (2007) 'Guy Pearce' * Peter Weyland en Prometeo (2012) * Aidan McRory en Dos hermanos (2004) 'Gérard Depardieu' * Obélix en Astérix y Obélix al servicio de su majestad (2012) * Obélix en Astérix y Obélix contra César (1999) 'Ray Stevenson' * Danny Greene en Maten al irlandés (2011) * Roger Wesley en Policías de repuesto (2010) 'Patton Oswalt' * Matt Freehauf en Adultos jóvenes (2011) * Ed Herbst en El desinformante (2009) 'Rhys Ifans' * Ivan en Greenberg (2010) * Gavin Cavanagh en Los piratas del rock (2009) 'Jean Reno' * Ponton en La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) * Ponton en La Pantera Rosa (2006) 'Jeff Daniels' * Richard Dunn en Paper Man (2009) * Sig Mickelson en Buenas noches y buena suerte (2005) 'David Thornton' * Dr. Chance en La decisión más difícil (2009) * John Hamilton en Diario de una pasión (2004) (doblaje original) 'Hugh Jackman' * Drover en Australia (2008) * Wyatt Bose en Engaño (2008) 'Aidan Quinn' * Gerry Moore en Diva adolescente (2008) * Detective John Hallstrom en Terror ciego (1994) 'Bruce Campbell' * Él mismo en My Name Is Bruce (2007) * PT Madison en La fiebre del oro (1998) 'Jon Lovitz' * Mel en 3 tontos en juego (2006) * Sr. Marks en Los productores (2005) 'William H. Macy' * Paul Ebbers en Bobby (2006) * Paul Kirby en Jurassic Park III (2001) 'James Woods' * Vaughn Stevens en Conspiración descubierta (2006) * Alan Mann en Crímenes verdaderos (1999) 'Brendan Gleeson' * Menelao en Troya (2004) * Hamish Campbell en Corazón valiente (1995) (redoblaje) 'Sylvester Stallone' * Frankie Delano en Mi querido asesino (2002) * Joe Tanto en Alta velocidad (2001) (redoblaje) 'Patrick Warburton' * Oficial Walter Kramitz en Hasta el cuello (2002) * Steven Stone en Scream 3 (2000) 'William R. Moses' * Will Roberts en El esposo de su mejor amiga (2002) * Jack Porterson en Desapareció sin dejar rastro (1999) 'Christopher McDonald' * Presidente de Estados Unidos en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) * Wilson Croft en Flubber (1997) 'Adam Arkin' * Joe Marks en No nos dejes colgadas (2000) * Will Brennan en Halloween H20 (1998) 'Xander Berkeley' * Nathan Van Cleef en Shanghai Kid (2000) * Alexander Willis en Ángel ejecutor (1996) 'Kelsey Grammer' * Snowball en Rebelión en la granja (1999) * General Partridge en Juguetes de guerra (1998) 'Tim Curry' * Homero Addams en La fiesta de la familia Addams (1998) * Mayor Vladikov en La marina de McHale (1997) 'Andre Braugher' * Cassiel en Un ángel enamorado (1998) * Thomas Searles en Días de gloria (1989) 'James Belushi' * Frank en Pánico en la carretera (1997) * Bill en La pequeña pícara (1991) 'Christopher Walken' * El Hombre del Plan en Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) * Max Shreck en Batman regresa (1992) (redoblaje) 'F. Murray Abraham' * Dr. Julius Scalinger en Nostradamus (1994) * Bernardo Gui en El nombre de la rosa (1986) (2ª versión) 'Christopher Plummer' * Mel Wexler en Secretos (1992) * Sir Charles Lytton en El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) (redoblaje) 'Richard Masur' * Phil Sultenfuss en Mi primer beso (1991) (redoblaje mexicano) * Aryon Greydanus en La cama ardiente (1984) 'Tom Selleck' * Jimmie Rainwood en Un hombre inocente (1989) * Nick Lassiter en Lassiter (1984) 'Christopher Reeve' * Superman/Clark Kent en Superman IV (1987) (doblaje de México) * Jonathan Fisher en Street Smart, callejón sin salida (1987) '''Otros' * Amituk (Michael Greyeyes) en Togo (2019) * Sotheby (Douglas Reith) en Dumbo (2019) * Jim Hutton (Aaron McCusker) en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury (2018) * Pegasus (Adam James) en Johnny English 3.0 (2018) * Monseñor José María (Eduardo Galvão) en Nada que perder (2018) * Peter (Rob Delaney) en Deadpool 2 (2018) * Richard Nixon (Curzon Dobell) en The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono (2017) * Voces adicionales en La torre oscura (2017) * Johan Heldenbergh (Johan Heldenbergh) en Un refugio inesperado (2017) * Frank Dipascali (Hank Azaria) en El mago de las mentiras (2017) * Barack Obama (Reggie Brown) en War Machine (2017) * Dr. Zander Rice (Richard E. Grant) en Logan (2017) * Yuri Boyka (Scott Adkins) en Boyka: Undisputed IV (2016) * Voces adicionales en Manhattan en la oscuridad (2016) * Padre Alessandro Valignano (Ciarán Hinds) en Silencio (2016) * Nathan Zuckerman (David Strathairn) / Insertos en American Pastoral (2016) * Gene Simmons en ¿Por qué él? (2016) * Doug Hart (David Cubitt) en Presencia siniestra (2016) * Ray King (J.K. Simmons) en El contador (2016) * Jonathan (Michael McDonald) en Cazafantasmas (2016) * Mark "Oz" Geist (Max Martini) en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) * Akela (Giancarlo Esposito) en El libro de la selva (2016) * Insertos en Belle y Sebastian: La aventura continúa (2015) * Swampy (Shane Jacobson) en Oddball (2015) * Paul Tagliabue (Dan Ziskie) en La verdad oculta (2015) * Anunciador en rodeo (Clint Adkins) en El viaje más largo (2015) * McEwen (Robert Taylor) en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) * Mathayus (Victor Webster) en El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) * Profesor Radisson (Kevin Sorbo) en Dios no está muerto (2014) * Raymond J. Cutter (John Travolta) en El gran impostor (2014) * Robert Beasley (Barlow Jacobs) y Título en Ruiseñor (2014) * Phears (Charlie Hewston) en Mostly Ghostly 2 (2014) * Robinson (Jude Law) en Mar negro (2014) * Sr. Burke (Ian Blackman) en El juez (2014) * Fritz Bruchschnauser (Jeffrey Combs) en Beethoven y el tesoro del pirata (2014) * James Savoy (Titus Welliver) en Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) * Detective Jim Melic (Jai Courtney) en Felony (2013) * Insertos en Bienvenidos a la jungla (2013) * Miles Meechum (Julian McMahon) en Paranoia (2013) (versión Diamond Films) * Rojo Cavanaugh Hernández (Anthony Michael Hall) en Muerte en Tombstone (2013) * Herzog (Richard Carter) en El gran Gatsby (2013) * Jefe de seguridad (Edrick Browne) en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) * Ayudante del Presidente (Roy McCrerey) en Iron Man 3 (2013) * Anthony (Michael Daingerfield) en El paquete (2013) * El ranchero (Powers Boothe) en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) * T.E. Lawrence (archivo) (Peter O'Toole) en Prometeo (2012) * Sr. Harter (Stephen Collins) en Los tres chiflados (2012) * Agente K (joven) (Josh Brolin) en Hombres de negro III (2012) (trailer) * Robert "Rob" Haley / Narración inicial (ambos Dougray Scott) en Amo la cocina (2011) * Ganthet (Warren Burton) (trailer) / Carl Ferris (Jay O. Sanders) en Linterna Verde (2011) * Dum Dum Dugan (Neal McDonough) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) * Francois (Arnaud Aldigé) en Princesa por accidente (2011) * Frank Scanlon (David Harbour) en El Avispón Verde (2011) * Maltazard (Lou Reed) en Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) * Muller (David Walliams) en Una cena para tontos (2010) * Richard Rycard (Robert Pugh) en El escritor fantasma (2010) * General Antípodo (Chevy Chase) en Jack y las habichuelas mágicas (2009) * James (Eamonn Walker) en Puños mortales (2009) * Pierre LaPadite (Denis Ménochet) en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) * Nate Wilson (Tom Frederic) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) * Sy Ableman (Fred Melamed) en Un hombre serio (2009) * Danny Fisher (John Cena) en 12 desafíos (2009) * Insertos en El justiciero implacable (2009) * Paul (Jesse L. Martin) en Peter y Vandy (2009) * John Howlett (Peter O'Brien) en X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Gordon Beldon (James Remar) en La profecía del no nacido (2009) * Federico Marin (Fabio Sartor) en Bakhita (2009) * George Armstrong Custer (Bill Hader) en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) * Título e insertos en Los secretos de Jonathan Sperry (2008) * Jerry Weiss (Joe Mantegna) en Lucha sangrienta (2008) * Capitán Jack Wanderem (Forest Whitaker) en Reyes de la calle (2008) * John Birt (Matthew Macfadyen) en Frost / Nixon (2008) * Billy Russoti/Jigsaw (Dominic West) en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) * Conde Alois (Markus Majowski) en El enano narigón (2008) * Agente 91 (Terry Crews) en El Súper Agente 86 (película) (2008) * Seth Steadman (Mathew St. Patrick) en Amenaza extraterrestre (2008) * Robert Williams (Rus Blackwell) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (versión Warner) * Narrador en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) * André Matias (André Ramiro) en Tropa de élite (2007) * Templeton Peck (John Getz) en Zodíaco (2007) * Todd (Richard Burgi) en Hostel 2 (2007) * Insertos en Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) * Carter Page III (Woody Harrelson) en El acompañante (2007) * Det. Jimmy Mulvey (Cylk Cozart) en 16 calles (2006) * Insertos en El peor de los miedos (2006) * Michael (Robert Webb) en Confetti (2006) * Nikola Tesla (David Bowie) en El gran truco (2006) (redoblaje) * Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs (Jamie Foxx) en Miami Vice (2006) * Samuel la oveja (John Cleese) en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) * Alvin Pervis (Mike Garner) en Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) * Daxus (Nick Chinlund) en Ultravioleta (2006) * Jack Gaines (Mark Derwin) en Aceptados (2006) * Delinko (Luke Wilson) en Vecinos al rescate (2006) * Oliver De Boys (Adrian Lester) en Como gustéis (2006) * Mike (Henry O. Arnold) en La segunda oportunidad (2006) * Heinrich Helfer (Christian Tramitz) en Salvando a la gansa de Navidad (2006) * Profesor Fluke Kelso (Daniel Craig) en El arcángel (2005) * Armand (Rufus Sewell) en La leyenda del Zorro (2005) * V (Hugo Weaving) en V de venganza (2005) * Ken Zorbell (Sean Astin) en Más grande que el cielo (2005) * Sutherland (Jonathan Whittaker) y Narrador en Tierra de los muertos (2005) * Ethan Thomas (Campbell Scott) en El exorcismo de Emily Rose (2005) * Igor Karkaroff (Predrag Bjejac) en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) * Cnel. Derricks (Ted Levine) en Memorias de una geisha (2005) * Vincent (Brian Van Holt) en La casa de cera (2005) * Lance (Patrick Swayze) en Secretos de familia (2005) * James "Tish" Corbitt (Eddie Marsan) en Pierrepoint: el verdugo (2005) * Joe Griff (Ed Quinn) en Invasión 2: El héroe de la federación (2004) * Doctor (Dorien Wilson) en El Hip Hop está que arde (2004) * James (James Caviezel) en Veloces y mortales (2004) * Hal Montgomery (Whip Hubley) en La nueva Cenicienta (2004) * Presentación en Prisión del alma (2003) * Rabino Lewis (R.H. Thompson) en Milagro en la cancha (2003) * Thomas Löwe (Jan Josef Liefers) en Un koala en la cocina (2003) * Willi (Rufus Beck) en El equipo salvaje (2003) * Roger Washington (Shawn Woods) en El contrato (2003) * Niall Toole (David Roberts) en Acosado (2003) * Arquímedes (Kevin Pollak) en Blizzard (2003) * Dr. Rupert Brooks (Sisqó) en Frío de perros (2002) * Voces adicionales en En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) * Henry Gates (Michael Biehn) en Tiempo congelado (2002) (doblaje original) * Dr. William Birkin / Narrador (Jason Isaacs) en Resident Evil (2002) * Danny Parker / Tom Van Allen (Val Kilmer) en Venganza amarga (2002) * Daniel Gallagher (Harry Connick Jr.) en Life Without Dick (2002) * Klaus (Ulrich Thomsen) en Mátame suavemente (2002) * Rex (Jay Johnston) en El maestro del disfraz (2002) * Insertos en Tabú: Juego peligroso (2002) * Narrador (John Ventimiglia) en Velocidad personal (2002) * Arnold Wheedle (Stephen Ouimette) en Yo era una rata (2001) * Federico (Eusebio Poncela) en Intacto (2001) * Cardenal Rohan (Jonathan Pryce) en La intriga del collar (2001) * Jordy Warsaw (Edward Burns) en 15 minutos (2001) * Geoff Stone (Alan Rosenberg) en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Reinhard Heydrich (Kenneth Branagh) en Conspiración (2001) * Jim Olsdat (Mickey Rourke) en La promesa (2001) * Detective Alex Tardío (William Fichtner) en ¿Qué más podría pasar? (2001) * Desolación Williams (Ice Cube) en Fantasmas de Marte (2001) * Adam Stewart (David Keith) en Ántrax (2001) * Atila (Gerard Butler) en Atila (2001) * Robert H. Wakefield (Michael Douglas) en Traffic (2000) * Johnny Miller / Jake (Dale Midkiff) en El esposo de otra mujer (2000) * Jacob Kell (Bruce Payne) en Highlander: El encuentro final (2000) * Jim Willer (Joe Morton) en Un vuelco del corazón (2000) * John Lennon (Jared Harris) en Un encuentro legendario (2000) * Liberty (Peter MacNicol) en El perro y el mendigo (2000) * Alcalde Augusto Quién (Jeffrey Tambor) en El Grinch (2000) * Charles Burden (Randy Travis) en El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) * Jack Calloway (Kene Holiday) en Milagro en la montaña (2000) * Axel (Casper Van Dien) en Sociedad para el crimen (2000) * John Henry Brennick (Christopher Lambert) en La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) * Edgar Degas (Thomas Jay Ryan) en Mary Cassatt: Una impresionista americana (1999) * Joe Vega (A Martinez) en Recuerdos del corazón (1999) * Rocky Marciano (Jon Favreau) en Rocky Marciano (1999) * Rayford Gibson (Eddie Murphy) en De por vida (1999) * Solomon Solomon (Alfred Molina) en Magnolia (1999) * Mike Tyson en Blanco y negro (1999) * Ron Baker (Nigel Lindsday) en Alto riesgo (1999) * Cecil Cavendish (Oliver Muirhead) en Un duque de pocas pulgas (1999) * Dr. Silverman (Stephen Rea) en Sueños de un asesino (1999) * Hector Cruz (Will Patton) en La emboscada (1999) * Marco Antonio (Billy Zane) en Cleopatra (1999) * Larry Mann (Kevin Spacey) en El gran Kahuna (1999) * Primo Sidone (Chazz Palminteri) en Analízame (1999) * Phillip (James Fox) en Mickey ojos azules (1999) * Bob Zmuda (Paul Giamatti) en El mundo de Andy (1999) (redoblaje) * Will Stanton (Wolf Larson) en Cazadora de tormentas (1998) * Cary (Jason Patric) en Tus amigos y vecinos (1998) * Drew (Jake Weber) en ¿Conoces a Joe Black? (1998) * Insertos en El Pico de Dante (1997) * Brock Lovett (Bill Paxton) en Titanic (1997) * Tim Carson (Steve Guttenberg) en Casper: la primera aventura (1997) * Exterminador Jeff (Mark Williams) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) (doblaje original) * Basil Exposition (Michael York) en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (1997) (redoblaje) * Det. Joey Allegreto (James Gandolfini) en El lado oscuro de la justicia (1997) * Larry Schaffer (Gary Frank) en La prisión de los secretos (1997) * Jax (Lynn "Red" Williams) en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) * Jake McKenna (Nick Nolte) en Camino sin retorno (1997) * Rupert (Francis Guinan) en Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) * Aaron (Michael Wright) en Dinero fácil (1997) * Leo (Tom McCleister) en Todo un desastre (1997) * Dale Tucker (John Beck) en Autos de acero (1997) * Presentación e insertos en Criaturas feroces (1997) * General Tudor (Al Matthews) / Presentación e insertos en El quinto elemento (1997) * Presentación e insertos en Flipper (1996) (redoblaje) * Charles Barkley en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) * John Lawrence Wheeler (Stephen Markle) en Virus (1996) * Phil Horace (Chris Ellis) en Eso que tú haces (1996) * Bob Collier (Martin Sheen) en Guerra en casa (1996) * Laertes (Michael Maloney) en Hamlet (1996) * Benvolio (Dash Mihok) en Romeo y Julieta (1996) * Boone (Matt Craven) en La jurado (1996) * John Baker (Chris Cooper) en Muchachos (1996) * Carl Lee Hailey (Samuel L. Jackson) en Tiempo de matar (1996) * Ted (Phil Hartman) en El regalo prometido (1996) * Nick el casero (Steve Sweeney) / Hombre rico (Will Lyman) / Voces adicionales en Celtic Pride (1996) * Raskin (Nigel Bennett) en Una elección desesperada (1996) * Frost (Fred Williamson) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) * Dempsey (Ted Danson) en El monstruo del Lago Ness (1996) * Lord Belasco (Art Malik) en Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo (1995) * Malcolm Wallace (Sandy Nelson) en Corazón valiente (1995) (doblaje original) * Hewey Calloway (Tommy Lee Jones) en The Good Old Boys (1995) * Harry S. Truman (Gary Sinise) en Truman (1995) * Roger Prynne (Robert Duvall) en La letra escarlata (1995) * Cap. Cahill (Danny Glover) en Operación Elefante (1995) * Hal Griffith (George Dzundza) en Mentes peligrosas (1995) * Michael Tyler (Stephen Lang) en La aventura del osito panda (1995) * Fouchet (Tchéky Karyo) en Bad Boys (1995) (redoblaje) * Luke (Courtney B. Vance) en La última cena (1995) * Marty (Tom Arnold) en Nueve meses (1995) * The Nord (Gerard Murphy) en Mundo acuático (1995) * Barney (Kevin McNulty en La historia sin fin III (1994) * Ressler (Yaphet Kotto) en Invasión extraterrestre (1994) * Gus (Denis Leary) en El árbitro (1994) * Jane Baker (Joanne K. Liebeler) en El escudo de cristal (1994) * Al "The Boss" Angel (Christopher Lloyd) en Ángeles (1994) * Alguacil de Notedan (Roger Rees) en Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood (1993) (versión 20th Century Fox) * Harvey Wilks (Paxton Whitehead) en Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn (1993) * Flan Kittredge (Donald Sutherland) en Seis grados de separación (1993) * Joe Miller (Denzel Washington) en Filadelfia (1993) * Josh (Steve Witting) / Payaso gordo (Travis McKenna) / Novio de Selina / Insertos en Batman regresa (1992) (doblaje original) * Max Schreck (Christopher Walken en Batman regresa (1992) (redoblaje) * Comandante Krill (Gary Busey) en Alerta máxima (1992) (redoblaje) * Victor Vacendak (Mick Jagger) en Sin identidad (1992) * Clemens (Charles Dance) en Alien 3 (1992) * George Hayden (Anthony Hopkins) en Chaplin (1992) * Voces adicionales en El pícaro pelotero (1992) * Derek Sanders (Peter Scolari) / Presentación e insertos en Armonía perfecta (1991) * Sir Miles Folcanet (Jürgen Prochnow) en Robin Hood: El magnífico (1991) * Sr. James (Stuart Pankin) en Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 (1991) * Ellis Fielding (Dan Aykroyd) en Un tiro por la culata (1990) * Amador (Miguel Ferrer) en La revancha (1990) * Elliott Marston (Alan Rickman) en Quigley Down Under (1990) * Gerente del hotel (Nicholas Pryor) en El inquilino (1990) * Frank Baker (Beau Bridges) en Los fabulosos hermanos Baker (1989) * Walter Donovan (Julian Glover) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (redoblaje) * Sargento en Pecados de guerra (1989) * Carl Sagan (solo voz) (Harry Shearer) en Mi novia es una extraterrestre (1988) (redoblaje) * Hijo de Noah Curtis en Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) * Malcolm Graves (Michael Des Barres) en Ghoulies (1985) * Padre con el árbol de Navidad (Andy Stahl) en Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) * Obispo Courtenay (Robert James) en John Wycliffe: Estrella de la mañana (1984) * Dave Bowman (Keir Dullea) en 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) (redoblaje) * Comisionado de policía (Norman Matlock) / Hombre del ascensor (Murray Rubin) en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (redoblaje DVD) * Dexter Stanley (Fritz Weaver) en Creepshow (1982) (doblaje original) * Padre Damien Karras (Jason Miller) en El exorcista (1973) (redoblaje) * Floyd Evenwrite (Joe Maross) en Casta invencible (1970) * Profesor Humbert (James Mason) en Lolita (1962) (redoblaje) * Antonino (Tony Curtis) en Espartaco (1960) (redoblaje) * Dude "Borrachón" (Dean Martin) en Río Bravo (1960) (redoblaje) * Terry Malloy (Marlon Brando) en Nido de ratas (1954) * Sargento Quirt (Dan Dailey) en Sangre por la gloria (1952) * Frank Bunker Gilbreth (Clifton Webb) en Un gran tipo de papá (1950) * Logan Stuart (Dana Andrews) en Tierra generosa (1946) * John Lloyd Sullivan (Joel McCrea) en Los viajes de Sullivan (1941) Telefilmes * Ross Towns (Michael Mathys) en La casa de los secretos mortales (2017) * Thomas Hardinson (Rob Stewart) en Siguiendo una corazonada (2015) * Wade Duncan (David Nerman) en Pasión por el triunfo 4: Fuego & hielo (2010) * Hal Thorne (Bryan Brown) en La crisis de los cincuenta (2004) * Jefe de policía Jeff Croy (Mitch Pileggi) en Marabunta (1998) Series de TV Dylan McDermott * Dr. Ben Harmon en American Horror Story: Apocalypse * Johnny Morgan en American Horror Story: Asylum * Dr. Ben Harmon en American Horror Story: Murder House Gary Cole * Dr. Ethan Hart en En el corazón del sur * Andrew Klein en El séquito * Jack Burton en La doble vida de Chuck James Purefoy * Joe Carroll en Los seguidores (2013-2015) * Dominik Wright en Revenge (2012) * Marco Antonio en Roma (2005-2007) Jimmy Smits * Alex Vega en Cane * Matthew Santos en The West Wing * Detective Bobby Simone en NYPD Blue: Policía de Nueva York Currie Graham * Walter Mashburn en El mentalista (temp. 3, ep. 7) * Ed Ferrara en Esposas desesperadas Julian McMahon * Christian Troy en Cortes y puntadas * Cole Turner en Hechiceras Miguel Ferrer * Bill Steele en Engáñame si puedes * Dr. Garret Macy en Crossing Jordan Neal McDonough * Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan en Agente Carter * Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney/Marvel) Victor Garber * Robert Bowers en Deception * Jack Bristow en Alias Zeljko Ivanek *Dr. Linus Wagner en El mentalista (2008-2010) *Jorge Alonso de San Diego en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (temp. 1) (2008) Otros * Bruce Wayne / Batman (Iain Glen) en Titanes (Temp. 2 - Presente) (2019-Presente) * Adrian Veidt / Ozymandias (Jeremy Irons) en Watchmen (serie de TV) (2019-Presente) * Capitan Toby Gregson (Aidan Quinn) en Elemental (2012-2019) * Ash Williams (Bruce Campbell) en Ash contra el mal (2015-2018) * Sheriff Walt Longmire (Robert Taylor) en Longmire, el comisario (2012-2017) * Konstantin Kovar (Dolph Lundgren) en Flecha (2016-2017) * Tom James (Hugh Laurie) en Veep (2015-2017) * Cleve Jones (Guy Pearce) en Cuando hacemos historia (2017) * Armand Bianchi (Harry Van Gorkum) en Austin y Ally (2014-2015) * Douglas Sirk (Christopher Grove) en Lindas mentirosas (2015) * Rey en El último reino (2015) * Ian Quinn (David Conrad) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2013-2014) (versión Sony) * Marty Spinella (Al Sapienza) en House of Cards (2013) * Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) ** William Van Der Woodsen (William Baldwin) (temps. 3-6) ** Jed Hall (Darren Pettie) (temp. 1, ep. 3) ** Richard "Rick" Rhodes (Andrew McCarthy) (temp. 2, ep. 42) ** Bruce Caplan (John Bolton) (temp. 4, ep. 82) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2009-2012) **Roman Zimojic (Christopher Meloni) (temp. 5) **Royce Williams (Caleb Moody) (temp. 2) * John Michael "Jack" Malone (Anthony LaPaglia) en Sin rastro (2002-2009) * Sr. Brooks en Zoey 101 * David Sandström (Peter Outerbridge) en Regénesis (2004-2008) * Kareem Said en OZ * Criss Angel en Criss Angel Mindfreak * Insertos/Lectura de créditos en La doble vida de Chuck * Dr. Francis Dulmacher "El Muñequero" (Colm Feore) / Irwin (Adrian Martinez) (temp. 1, ep. 12) / Dr. Francis Dulmacher (Colm Feore) (temp. 1, ep. 18) en Gotham * Don Rio Garcia (Jon D'Aquino) en A todo ritmo * Príncipe Farid Bin Abbud (Amir Arison) en Homeland * James Smith (Gildart Jackson) / Tío Marco (Joe Nipote) en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo * Andrew Lomax (Adrian Pasdar) en La dimensión desconocida (2002) * Peter Florrick (Chris Noth) en La esposa ejemplar * Lost ** Desmond Hume (Henry Ian Cusick) ** Doctor (Geoff Heise) (temp. 1, ep. 5) * Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami * Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York * Will Pope (J.K. Simmons) en Caso resuelto * Ed Ferrara (Currie Graham) en Esposas desesperadas * Narración en Los 4400 * Reverendo Eric Camden (Stephen Collins) en El séptimo cielo * Tobar Freeman en Las aventuras de Snobs * Russell Tupper (Oliver Platt) en Huff * Jimmy Cooper (Tate Donovan) en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Dr. Harold Abbot (Tom Amandes) en Everwood * Red Foreman en El show de los 70 * Presentacion e Insertos en Lizzie McGuire * Los Soprano ** Entrenador Don Hauser ** David Scatino (Robert Patrick) * Jack Pryor (Tom Verica) en Nuestra generación * Dr. Frasier Crane en Frasier * Philliph Gerald (Mykelti Williamson) en El fugitivo * Peter Scarbrow (Joe Lando) en Tierras altas * Reese Hardin (Harry Hamlin) en Estrellas de cine * David Hume (Michael Easton) en Total Recall 2070 * Ray Campbell (Tim Reid) en Hermana, hermana (1ª voz) * Johnny Domino/NightMan (Matt McColm) en NightMan: El caballero de la noche * Jerry Seinfeld en Crónicas de Seinfeld * Mike Barret (Rick Springfield) en Marea alta * Peter Caine (Chris Potter) en Kung fu: La leyenda continúa * Dr. Frasier Crane (Kelsey Grammer) en Cheers * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Capitán Ahab (Moby Dick) Me lo contaron en Japón * Rey Uther Pendragon (Anthony Head) en Las aventuras de Merlín * Entrenador Emerson (Greg Cromer) en Una familia modelo * Andrew Savage en Survivor: Pearl Island * Jesús (Joseph Mawle) en La Pasión * Hechiceras ** Jeremy Burns (Eric Scott Woods) (temp. 1, ep. 1) (1998) ** Nick Correy (William Francis McGuire) (temp. 1, ep. 4) (1998) ** Guardia de seguridad (Bil Ferrell) (temp. 1, ep. 6) (1998) ** Subastador (Allan Hunt) (temp. 1, ep. 11) (1999) ** Laurence Beck (Charles Rahi Chun) (temp. 1, ep. 12) (1999) ** Greg (Nick Kokotakis) (temp. 1, ep. 18) (1999) ** Chris Barker (David Haydn-Jones) (temp. 2, ep. 26) (1999) ** Cupido (Michael Reilly Burke) (temp. 2, ep. 32) (2000) * Warrick Brown (Gary Dourdan) / Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces diversas en Sr. Homicidios * Voces diversas en Cybernet * El mentalista ** Bob Kirkland (Kevin Corrigan) (2012-2013) * Conde Teleky / Narrador (cap. "Strauss, el Rey del Vals") en Los inventores * Concejal Welch (Ed Wheeler) en Códigos de familia (temp. 1, ep. 8) * Patricio (Cosimo Fusco) en San Agustín * Andrew Klein (Gary Cole) / Peter Berg (temp. 7, ep. 9) en El séquito * Voces adicionales en La superabuela (debut) Anime Ryūsei Nakao * Freezer en Dragon Ball Z * Freezer en Dragon Ball GT * Freezer en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales * Freezer / Frost en Dragon Ball Super Tōru Furuya * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Príncipe Endymion (2ª voz) en Sailor Moon R * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Príncipe Endymion en Sailor Moon S * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Príncipe Endymion en Sailor Moon SuperS * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Akio Ōtsuka * Daitetsu Kunikida en Blue Seed * GK en Monkey Typhoon * Agito Kanoh en Kengan Ashura Kaneto Shiozawa * Rey Yudo en Gulliver Boy * Devimon en Digimon: Digital Monsters * Nam en Dragon Ball Kenyū Horiuchi * Emperador Fred en Los Gatos Samurai * Lotus Whomalt en Black Clover * Dahlia Carpenter en Carole & Tuesday Daisuke Kishio * Cody (forma de hombre lobo) en Las chicas superpoderosas Z * MailBirdramon en Digimon Fusion Kenji Utsumi * Kantaro Shirayuki en El Ceniciento * Célula de Fantasma Negro en Cyborg 009 Masaharu Satō * Frank en Dragon Ball * Dr. Michael/Hal-G / Kato (2ª voz) en Bakugan Masashi Ebara * Maito Gai en Naruto * Maito Gai en Naruto Shippūden Unshō Ishizuka * Gantu en ¡Stitch! * Burks Blaumohn en Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor Otros * Jūshirō Ukitake en Bleach * Asterión de Canes / Argol de Perseo (un ep.) / Eo de Scylla en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco * Chorro E. Gato en Los Gatos Samurai * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Príncipe Endymion/Rey Endymion en Sailor Moon Crystal * Dr. Frappe / Soldado de la Patrulla Roja #5 / Árbitro Torneo #21 / Policía que ayuda a Goku / Sargento Metallic / Tao Pai Pai (1ª voz) / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball * Mezu / Raditz (flashback ep. 45) en Dragon Ball Z * Profesor de deportes en Sakura Card Captor * Aiacos de Garuda en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV) * Voces adicionales en Pokémon * Kharim en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Pharaohman en MegaMan NT Warrior * Minoru Fujii en Espíritu de lucha * Meta Caballero en Kirby * Mikado Sanzenin en Ranma ½ * Profesor (ep. 2) / Mesero (ep. 6) / Chofer (ep. 9) / Animador de concurso (ep. 16) / Voces adicionales en Sailor Moon * Padre de Sally en Sally, la brujita * Optimus Prime en Transformers: Nueva generación * Shin'ichi Kuruma en Beast Fighter * Jun Uozumi en Slam Dunk * Lord Ching Chang (Kishō) en Soul Hunter * Dragonoid Destroyer en Bakugan * Jaggy en Corrector Yui * Kosuke Utsugi en Dante: El señor de los demonios * Scott Simpson en Tico y sus amigos * Padre de Bianca en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales * Dr. Ziggurat en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Quinton en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Capitán del Imperio Largon (ep. 4) en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable * Comandante Furesh / Bestia Azul / Voces adicionales / Insertos en Cyborg 009 * Conde Mott en La magia de Zero * Kurama en Elfen Lied * Morio Sonoda en Baki * Narrador en Los siete pecados capitales * Vander Guraad en Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco * Chester en Magmell ultramarino * Zacks Cromwell en Levius * Narrador en Chibi Maruko-chan * Narrador y presentador en Robots Ninja * Voces adicionales en Bailando con vampiros Miniseries * Detective Harry Ambrose (Bill Pullman) en The Sinner (2017) * Santiago, el justo (Alastair Mackenzie) en D.C.: La Biblia continúa (2015) * Isaiah Haden (Michael Massee) en Revelaciones (2005) * Napoleón Bonaparte (Christian Clavier) en Napoléon (2002) * Arlen Lloyd (Philip Craig) en Refugio (2001) * Tony Lewis (John Larroquette) en El décimo reino (2000) * Odiseo (Armand Assante) en La odisea (1997) * Joseph "Joe" Jackson en Los Jacksons: Un sueño americano (1991) Series animadas Kevin Michael Richardson * Slim Possible (1ª voz) en Kim Possible * Gantu en Lilo & Stitch: la serie * Entrenador Smith en El espectacular Hombre Araña * Pyke en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Basi en La guardia del león John DiMaggio * Nigel Brightmore en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo * Coronel Rozum en Ben 10: Omniverse * Topo de lava en Breadwinners * Aquaman en MAD Maurice LaMarche * Dr. Kramer en Kim Possible * Pierre Le Pew en Loonatics * Vincent Van Ghoul (dos eps.) en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. Tim Curry * Lord Draganus en Los campeones * Profesor Calamitous en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Dr. Thaddeus Morocco en Transformers: Rescue Bots Clancy Brown * Pie Grande en Hulk: El hombre increíble * Líder de H.A.M. en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee Jack Riley * Hugo Pickles (2ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales * Hugo Pickles en Rugrats crecidos Jess Harnell * Capitanazo en La casa de los dibujos * Grim Gloom en Los 7E Eric Bauza * Marioneta Atomica en Atomic Puppet * Trumbipulor en Ben 10: Omniverse Otros * Scott Summers/Cíclope en X-Men * Hobie Brown/Prowler en Spider-Man * Sven Hoëk en El show de Ren y Stimpy * Profesor Van Driesen en Beavis & Butt-Head * Blondycat (un ep.) en La historia sin fin * Johnny Gomez en Celebrity Deathmatch * Jax en Mortal Kombat * Gerald Broflowski en South Park (temps. 1 y 2) (doblaje mexicano) * Neil en Ugly Americans (ep. 5) * Keith Walker/El Fantasma en El Fantasma 2040 * Leonard Castor (1ª voz) / Randy / Voces adicionales en Los castores cascarrabias * Alexander Wallis III en Heavy Gear * Brian (1ª voz) en Padre de familia (2001-2003) * Reverendo Alegría en Los Simpson (temps. 7, 10-15) * Walter en Tullidos * Don Gato en Don Gato y su pandilla (redoblaje de dos eps.) * Bob Wouter en Bobobobs * Luigi Ladri en Mimi y el Señor Bobo * Señor Benito en El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry * Jet Fusion / Narrador / Voces diversas en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Sr. Sesemann en Heidi (2015) * Fancy Pants (2ª voz) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Diesel 10 / El Duke de Boxford / Duck (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales en Thomas y sus amigos * Slick Shady / Voces adicionales en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Leonidas Van Rook en Los sábados secretos * Rey Pino / Comandante en Isla de mutantes * Grifter en WildC.A.T.S. * Señor Trilobyte en Yakkity Yak * Teniente Steel en Ben 10 * Profesor Paradoja (1ª aparición) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Voces adicionales en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Rey Eterno Joseph Chadwick (5ª temp, ep. 44) / Voces adicionales en Ben 10: Omniverse * Voces adicionales en Daria * Senador Bail Organa en Star Wars: Rebels * Capitán Argyus / Senador Organa en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones * Daniel en Tommy Zoom * Papá de Loopy en KaBlam! * Brainder Misil en La comida que camina * Optimatus en Loonatics * Vince el dueño del circo en Glenn Martin, dentista * Agente "Doble Cero" en Phineas y Ferb * Maestro de Mung Daal en Chowder * Agente del FBI en El show de los Looney Tunes * Baylor Hotner (ep. 29) / Galán de la carretera en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. * Narrador en Bosque Sudamericano en Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives * Rock Callahan e Insertos en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Herbert "El Jefe" Dumbrowski en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Comandante Forge Ferrus en Max Steel (2013) * Dr. Morocco en Transformers: Rescue Bots * Caifás en Películas animadas bíblicas * Molière en Molierissimo * Sr. Larkin (1ª voz) / Voces diversas en Las locuras de Andy * Voces adicionales en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee * Agente C-36 en Hot Wheels Highway 35 Carrera Mundial * Superman en Ben 10 y los Super Amigos * Alcalde Mellow en Grojband *Rey de las Nieves en Ever After High * Martin Mertens / Príncipe Grumoso (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura * Ric en ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! * El adivino en Trenk, el pequeño caballero * Flip en La abeja Maya (2013) * Alcalde de Saltadilla / Padres Fundadores en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) * George Hollyruller (Scott McCord) en Creepie * Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) * Capitán Star Johnson (1ª voz) en Duck Dodgers * Spike (2ª voz) en El show de Tom y Jerry * El Topo en Turning Mecard * Tim Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas: La serie * Victor Delgado en Elena de Avalor * Carl Jung en Súper Cienci Amigos * Rey Fialkov en Los 3 de abajo: Relatos de Arcadia * Voces adicionales en Kappa Mikey * Voces adicionales en Campamento de verano * Insertos en Los pequeños Looney Tunes Cortos animados * Narrador en Cortos de Superman * Superman / Aquaman / Narrador en cortos selectos / Voces adicionales en MAD * Diesel 10 / Guasón en DC Super Friends Minis * Han Solo (Harrison Ford) en Star Wars: Galaxia de aventuras (archivos de 1997) Películas animadas Kevin Michael Richardson * Gantu en Leroy y Stitch * Gantu en La película de Stitch * Gantu en Lilo y Stitch * Basi en La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido Frank Welker * Garfield en Garfield y la fuerza de las mascotas * Garfield en El divertifest de Garfield * Goddard (voz Decimator) en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy Jack Riley * Hugo Pickles en Los Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes * Hugo Pickles en Rugrats en París * Hugo Pickles en Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales Ron Perlman * Hellboy en Hellboy Animated: Iron Shoes * Hellboy en Hellboy animado: Sangre y Hierro * Hellboy en Hellboy animado: La espada de las tormentas Dom DeLuise * Jeremy en El ratoncito valiente 2: Timmy al rescate * Jeremías en Una ratoncita valiente (redoblaje) Otros * Narrador del tráiler en El gran cuento de los osos * Tigre en ¿Quién perdió un panda? * Yves (Willem Dafoe) en Pajaritos a volar * Victor Delgado en El canto de las sirenas * Guardián de las rocas (Common) en Pie pequeño (2018) * Aquaman en Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Al rescate de Atlantis (2018) * King (Bob Balaban) en Isla de perros (2018) * Raf, el padre de Ferdinand (Jeremy Sisto) en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand (2017) * Spike en Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate (2017) * Voces adicionales en Emoji: La película (2017) * Khampa en Rock Dog: El perro rockero * Spike / Insertos en Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz * Hunter (Kelsey Grammer) en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron * Juez Peckinpah (Keegan-Michael Key) en Angry Birds: La película * Rey de las Nieves en Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno * Cocinero en TV / Hombre gentil en la calle en Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz * Filp en La abeja Maya: La película (trailer) * El hombre de cera (Ice Cube) en El libro de la vida * Han Solo en La gran aventura LEGO * Duck en Thomas y sus amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido (2015) * Race Bannon / Spike en Tom y Jerry: En una aventura con Jonny Quest (2015) * Jack Rabble / Sr. Hyde en Scooby-Doo! y la Máscara de Fabulman (2013) * Diesel 10 en Thomas y sus amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) * Mago de Oz / Insertos en Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz (2011) * El Duque de Sodor en Thomas y sus amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) * El rey de los duendes en Scooby-Doo y el rey de los duendes (2008) * Hector de Soto en Sabel: Redención * Kocoum en Pocahontas * Sherlock Holmes en Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes * Narrador del tráiler en Shrek Tercero * Blitz en Firebreather * Aarón en El príncipe de Egipto * Profesor Van Driesen en Beavis & Butt-Head a través de América * Lex Luthor en Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos * La Rana (Jean Reno) en Lo que el agua se llevó * Memphis en Happy feet: El pingüino * General holograma en Ralph, el demoledor * Wolverine/Logan / Thor en Hulk vs. * Insertos en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Skylynx en Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising * Potifar en José, el rey de los sueños * Coronel en Spirit: el corcel indomable * Henry en La víspera de Navidad * Poncio Pilatos (Gerard Plunkett) en Ben-Hur, la película animada * Rey Frederic en Barbie: La princesa y la estrella de pop * Lord Gastrous en Barbie Mariposa y la princesa hada * Vendedor en Un cuento de Navidad * Wile E. Coyote en La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos (redoblaje) * Terrier en Todos los perros van al cielo (redoblaje) * Guardia Robot en Toy Story * Soldado Interrogador en Hormiguitaz Películas de anime Ryūsei Nakao * Freezer en Dragon Ball Super: Broly * Freezer en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer * Freezer en Dragon Ball Z: La fusión de Goku y Vegeta Tōru Furuya * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask en Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la rosa * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask en Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask en Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños Otros * Padre de Pansy en Dragon Ball: La leyenda de Shen Long * Insertos en Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar * Insertos en Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan * Periodista / Insertos en Dragon Ball Z: Goku es un Súper Saiyajin * Vincent Volaju en Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula * Reportero en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz * Ullr en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses * Edward "Eddy" Steam en Steamboy, la máquina de vapor * Demaon en Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos * Hana en Los padrinos de Tokio * Kurotowa en Guerreros del viento * Insertos en Detective Conan: El caso del francotirador dimensional * Insertos / Voces adicionales en El niño y la bestia * General Reinhart en Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra * General Reinhart en Robotech: El amor sigue vivo * Tetsuhiro Shigemura en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale * Insertos en The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisioneros del cielo * Voces adicionales / Narrador del trailer en Mazinger Z: Infinity * Insertos en Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana Telenovelas y series brasileñas Edson Celulari * Glauco en América * Jean Valjean en El sabor de la pasión * Sílvio en Páginas de la vida * Felipe Alcántara en ¿Pelea o amor? * Marcelo Barbosa en Por siempre * Raúl Dantas Saboya "Dantas" en Querer sin límites * Don Sabino Machado en El tiempo no para José Wilker * Tarso en Un ángel cayó del cielo * Giovanni Improtta en Señora del destino * Luis Gálvez Rodríguez de Arias en Amazonia * Francisco Macieira en Dos caras * Daniel Lopes de Carvalho en Cincuentona * Dr. Hebert Marques en Rastros de mentiras (doblaje de TV Azteca) José Mayer * Augusto César en La favorita * Marcos Ribeiro en Vivir la vida * José Pereira "Pereirinha" en Fina estampa * Cláudio Bolgari en Imperio * Sebastián Becerra "Tián" en Sombras del ayer Oscar Magrini * Humberto en Terra Esperanza * Capitán Macário en La mestiza * Manuel Teixeira en Niña moza * Vanderlei en Paraíso tropical Ernani Moraes * Delegado Terencio Lima en Chocolate con pimienta * Tiburtino en Amazonia * Delegado Helio en Paraíso tropical Antonio Calloni * Bartolo Migliavacca en Terra Nostra * Mohamed Rachid en El clon Dalton Vigh * Carlos Flores Galván en La guerrera * Antonio Raposo Viegas en La dama de la libertad Otros * Dr. François Lagarde (Ricardo Herriot) en Sol naciente * Machado (Ed Oliveira) en Totalmente diva * Pastor Ivo (Bukassa Kabengele) en El cazador * Héctor (Daniel Kuzniecka) en Avenida Brasil * Fabiano Delamare (Gero Pestalozzi) en Insensato corazón * Antonio Mattoli "Totó" (Tony Ramos) en Passione * Pelópidas (Marcos Breda) en Acuarela del amor * Dr. Miranda (Haylton Faria) en El profeta * Gilberto Moura (Marcos Palmeira) en Belíssima * Miguel dos Anjos (Jackson Antunes) en La esclava Isaura * Raúl Toledo (Miguel Falabella) en El viaje * Floriano Araújo (Sebastião Vasconcelos) en Mujeres de arena Telenovelas turcas * Serhat Hakeri (Gürkan Uygun) en Kaçak (2013-2015) Videojuegos David Scully * Sargento Avery Johnson en Halo 3 * Sargento Avery Johnson en Halo 3: ODST * Sargento Avery Johnson (voz de tiroteo) en Halo: Reach * Sargento Avery Johnson en Halo Wars 2 Kevin Michael Richardson * Stump Smash en Skylanders Giants * Stump Smash en Skylanders Swap Force Masashi Ebara * Maito Gai en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Maito Gai en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto Richard Epcar * Raiden en Mortal Kombat X * Raiden en Mortal Kombat 11 Otros * Blitzcrank / Jarvan IV / Jax / Skarner / Xerath en League of Legends * Io de Scylla en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados * Die-Hardman en Death Stranding * Zeus en Smite * Aquaman en Lego DC Super-Villains * Aquaman en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * Aquaman en Injustice: Gods Among Us * Sargento Stacker en Halo 4 * Presentador de Night Springs / Maurice Horton en Alan Wake * Máscara Negra en Batman: Arkham Origins * Overlord (Comandante) en Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Monje en Diablo III * Marius Titus en Ryse: Son of Rome * General Tigre en Puppeteer * Abbadon / Ángel en Darksiders * Padre en Perfect Dark Zero * Locutor en boxeo / Anunciador del marcador de vóleibol en Kinect Sports * Locutor de béisbol en Kinect Sports: Season Two * Koltira Tejemuerte en World of Warcraft: Legion * Civil en Kinect Star Wars * Han Solo en Star Wars Battlefront * Han Solo en Star Wars: Battlefront II * Han Solo (anciano) en Disney Infinity * Capitán Allen en Detroit Become Human * Die-Hardman en Death Stranding * Narrador en Eagle Flight * Voces adicionales en Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos Documentales * Narrador en Océanos (2009) * Randy Morrison en Viviendo con sentido común (desde 2006) * Narrador en Los más grandes secretos de la magia finalmente revelados * Narrador en Shocks * Morgan Spurlock en Super engórdame * Prof. Colin Jones en Versalles: de la Gloria a la Revolución * Jim Morris en Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible * Juez Phillipson en El peso de una Nación * Narrador en Llegaron los extraterrestres * Presentador en off en Cinema Cinema Cinema * Narrador en Tierra, cómo se formó nuestro planeta * Voces adicionales en 1000 maneras de morir * Narrador en El manual del dictador (2018) Figuras de acción * Han Solo (Harrison Ford) en Star Wars Force Link (archivos de 1997) Estudios y empresas del doblaje * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 - Audio Futura S.A. * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * CineDub (desde 2018) * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Dubbing Studios - Dubbing Maker * Globo * IDF * Intertrack * KiteTeam * Koe Dubbing Masters México * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Larsa * Lola MX * Mad Pencil Studio * Made in Spanish - Antigua * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales (hasta 2004, desde 2013) * Pink Noise México * Producciones Bayoneta * Producciones Grande * Producciones Salgado * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sonomex * Taller Acústico S.C.- El Cuarto de Máquinas * Voltaic Studios México Publicidad * Lipton * Dermoprada * Mayonesa McCornick - Oficionista (1997) * Juguetes Pokémon de Hasbro (1999) * Pledge Sacudidor (2010) * BMW * Comerciales del Ejército y Fuerza Aérea * PRI (promo para radio; "Nueva planta de producción...") (2012) * Pastelerías El Globo (publicidad para radio) (2012-2015) * Boston Medical Group (2012 y 2019) * TEPJF (2013) * Sun-tea (2013) comercial versión mexicana * Gobierno de la República (promos: "Emergencia meteorológica", "Juntos contra el delito", "La adicción no es ningún juego" y "Bloqueo de IMEI en celulares" entre otros) (2013-2018) * Juguetes Hexbug - Guerreros (2013) * Enjuague Gargax de Genomma Lab (2013) * Hoteles Marriott (2014) * PRI (promo: "Trabajando por lo que más quieres") (varios spots) (2015) * INBA (promos varios como segunda voz de acompañamiento) (2016) * Promo especial de Dragon Ball Z para Canal 5 (presentando maratón como Freezer, junto a Milton Wolch) (2015). * Museo Nacional de Arte (promo: "De la piedra al barro... en la Gliptoteca del Munal") (voz en off) (2016) * INBA (promos varios) (2017) * Fanta (voz de ejecutivo) (2017) * Cápsula Sésamo - Padre de Elmo (2017) Televisión nacional * Locutor en ¿Sabes quién sabe? Ve tú a saber (Azteca 13) (2014) * Narrador en Confesiones del más allá. (Azteca 13) (2013) * Papá de Cris en Skimo (2006) (ep. "Banquete Aristócrata") Trivia *En una entrevista para la web ANMTV (Anime, Manga y TV) Gerardo Reyero confesó que su personaje animado favorito es Capitanazo de La casa de los dibujos, ya que con este personaje puede decir cosas que normalmente no podría. *En Dragon Ball, compartió papeles con Pedro D'Aguillón Jr., Ricardo Brust y César Soto. Gerardo, Pedro y César doblaron al personaje Tao Pai Pai en diferentes apariciones. Gerardo dobló a Freezer y Ricardo lo dobló en un par de episodios, también, Ricardo dobló a Cooler (hermano de Freezer) y a Cell, quien se hizo aliado de Freezer. Pedro y César también interpretaron a dos soldados de alto rango de Freezer: Sorbet y Ginyu, respectivamente. Un caso contrario es donde Pedro dobla al Ninja Púrpura y Gerardo a Octavio. *Tuvo participación en un fandub del OVA Dragon Ball: El Episodio de Bardock donde hizo a Freezer . *Gerardo mencionó en una entrevista realizada por DubZone Latinoamérica que duró alrededor de 7 años sin hacer doblaje en New Art Dub (estudio de doblaje recurrente de Los Simpson) tras la huelga generada en 2005 por parte de la ANDA. Sin embargo, volvió a ser contratado por esta empresa regresando el 22 de agosto de 2013 a hacer grabaciones. Pocos actores que participaron en esta huelga han podido regresar a dicho estudio de doblaje. *Durante una convención en la ciudad de Tepic, Nayarit, Reyero realizó un cosplay de Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask, personaje que dio vida en el anime Sailor Moon, en manera de agradecimiento a todos los fans que lo han apoyado a lo largo de su carrera. *Ha interpretado a diversos personajes junto a Salvador Delgado en ocasiones en las que ambos interpretan personajes que son aliados, enemigos o tienen otras conexiones: **En La Máscara, Gerardo interpreta al protagonista Stanley Ipkiss (Jim Carrey) mientras que Salvador dobla a su enemigo Dorian Tyrell (Peter Greene). **En Contracara, Gerardo dobla al terrorista Castor Troy (Nicolas Cage) mientras que Salvador interpreta a su enemigo Sean Archer (John Travolta). **En Alien 3 ambos doblan a un prisionero, Gerardo es la voz de Clemens (Charles Dance) mientras que Salvador interpreta a Rains (Christopher John Fields). **En Jurassic Park III Gerardo dobla a Paul Kirby (William H. Macy) mientras que Salvador interpreta a Alan Grant (Sam Neill). **En el redoblaje de El exorcista ambos interpretan a un sacerdote, Gerardo es la voz del padre Demian Karras (Jason Miller) mientras que Salvador dobla al padre Joseph Dyer (William O'Malley). **En las dos primeras películas de La momia Gerardo es la voz Ardeth Bay (Oded Fehr) enemigo momentáneo del protagonista Rick O'Conell (Brendan Fraser) quien después se convierte en su aliado mientras que Salvador interpreta a Rick O'Conell. **Ambos interpretan a Sam Neill en diferentes versiones de doblaje de El hombre bicentenario. *Lo mismo ocurre con Mario Castañeda y René García, como: **En Dragon Ball Z, Gerardo interpreta a Freezer, mientras que Mario y René doblan a Goku y Vegeta, respectivamente. *Comparte personajes con el actor de doblaje argentino Mario De Candia: **En la franquicia de Dragon Ball Gerardo dobla a Freezer en casi todas sus apariciones, mientras que Mario lo dobló en el doblaje argentino de Dragon Ball Super: Broly. **Ambos han doblado a Hellboy, Gerardo lo dobló en el doblaje original de la primera película, sus películas animadas y el corto Hellboy: Zapatos de Hierro, mientras que Mario lo dobló en el redoblaje de la primera película y en la segunda versión de la película de 2019. **Ambos han doblado a Logan / Wolverine, Gerardo en el doblaje mexicano de Hulk vs. y Mario en Marvel Anime: Wolverine. * Su timbre de voz es casi idéntico al de ya fallecido actor de doblaje Alejandro Illescas. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2020